Resin material, which is excellent in self-lubricity in general, is commonly and practically used as a slide material for a slide bearing device used in an environment where a lubricant such as lubricating oil and grease cannot be used. However, when the resin material is solely used as a slide material, the load resistance and abrasive resistance may not be sufficient. It is known that friction and abrasion can be reduced compared with a case of solely using a resin when fabric materials represented by glass fiber and carbon fiber and a solid lubricant represented by graphite, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), and molybdenum disulfide are mixed with a resin to make a resin composite material.
In recent years, a slide bearing device with less friction and more excellent abrasion-resistance than before has been required. Most of these resin composite materials have problems that the coefficient of friction became 0.1 or above when they are slid in the atmosphere without supplying lubricating oil and that friction is greater when compared with the case of using lubricating oil and grease.
To solve these problems, as a method for achieving low friction, below 0.1 of coefficient of friction, even when lubricating oil is not supplied, there is a method of constructing a slide part using a slide material suitable to an atmospheric gas or combining a specific atmospheric gas and a slide material. For example, a slide member for high pressure dry gas described in the patent document 1 is proposed, and the non-patent document 1 and non-patent document 2 show a slide part configuration allowing a resin composite material to be rubbed in a dry gas atmosphere and its friction characteristics.
The slide member described in the patent document 1 is formed by mixing carbon fibers and graphite powder into a thermosetting resin and by performing hot-pressing, and it is described that low friction and less abrasion are exhibited particularly in a high pressure dry gas atmosphere.
The non-patent document 1 and non-patent document 2 are reports of experiments in which a resin composite material and stainless steel were made to rub against each other in various gas atmospheres, such as air or dry nitrogen, and it is reported that friction was lowered to approximately 0.05 of the coefficient of friction when a polyetheretherketone (PEEK) resin composite material mixed with carbon-based particles, such as carbon powder, carbon nanotubes, and carbon fibers was rubbed in a dry gas atmosphere.
However, when these methods are to be actually implemented, it is common that the effect of reduction in the coefficient of friction changes according to the processing quality of a sliding component and a sliding condition such as a load, and that the condition stably securing the coefficient of friction of 0.1 or below is limited. Also, the coefficient of friction is as high as 0.2 to 0.3, for example, at the early stage of friction, and, even if fitting advances and the coefficient of friction lowers eventually, it may possibly take quite a long time to reach such a state depending on the condition. Therefore, in application to general machine products such as a compressor and a slide bearing device, it is desirable to devise a method to secure the effect of reduction in the coefficient of friction more stably and earlier.